The advantages of automated non-permanent marker board erasure apparatus are evidenced by the number of board erasers previously introduced. One advantage, for example, is that a board user does not have to turn a back to a class. Other advantages include lack of personal exposure to chalk dust and time savings, to name but two. While other products, as noted above, have been presented for erasure use, several disadvantages exist. Among those are included but not limited to exposure of moving parts such as cables, belts and pulleys and their respective drive mechanisms to marker debris such as chalk. Still other disadvantages of previously proposed marker devices include excessive complexity, and therefore expense in initial cost as well as replacement and repair costs. Yet another disadvantage of previously resented automated board erasure devices is that a board user may often want to erase only a portion of a marker board yet is limited to total board erasure.
The present apparatus provides a basic pair of rails with traveling erasers that can be controlled to automatically erase a portion of as well as the entire marker board. Cleaning fluid dispensing is also provided. The control box is powered by conventional battery and plug-in electrical power.